underthedomefandomcom-20200223-history
Tom Tilden
Tom Tilden was a minor character in CBS' Under the Dome. Before the Dome Hardly anything is known about Tom's life before the dome came down, except that he is a farmer, has a wife and kids, and is a resident of Chester's Mill. Under the Dome Season 2 "Revelation" Tom first opens the gate to his pigpen for Rebecca Pine, and tells her that he thinks it's the flu. Rebecca walks up to Tom's sick pig, and tells him that it's to late. Tom tells Rebecca that he's worried about the others, but she tells him that she was newborn and the others are strong, and if it's a flu that they will fight it. Rebecca voices her concern towards Tom, saying that humans can catch it to, and she asks if Tom's alright, Tom replies that he's fine, and so is Beth as they have been careful about contact. Rebecca sends Tom off to get a wheelbarrow, to avoid contact with the pig, and as he turns around she walks into the pen and takes a syringe of blood from the dead pig. Later, Julia Shumway and Phil Bushey walk up to Tom's farm, and witness him putting more dead pigs into a wheelbarrow. Tom asks them if Rebecca sent them to help, when Julia asks help with what, Tom replies that Rebecca said it would be the one pig, but she was wrong and there are more, and over a dozen of them have died. Tom later goes to the town church and speaks to Harriet Arnold about his pigs, saying that the virus to out of control, and that the town needed those pigs. Tom asks Harriet why it happened to us, and she replies that sometimes there are no answers, and he just needs faith. "Awakening" Tom Tilden is mentioned by James Rennie. Big Jim starts to name everyone who has a problem with him and mentions Tom. Big Jim states that Tom is pissed because Rebecca used his pigs for the flu virus. Later Rebecca and Junior approach Tom, as he is at the back of his pickup truck. Tom tells Junior that the next time he see's his dad, tell him to go to hell for him. Junior tells Tom that he seems angry, and Tom replies "hell yes", because nearly every pig he had is now dead, thanks to Big Jim and Rebecca. Rebecca states that they didn't infect his pigs, and Tom replies that because they wanted everyone in the town dead, word got out that himself and his pigs were responsible, now people hate his guts. Junior asks where Tom was today, with Tom angrily responding that it was none of his damn business, and when Junior insists that it is his business, and when Tom he puts his hands in his pocket, Junior quickly holds his wrist, thinking that he is grabbing a weapon. Tom takes his hand out of his pocket, revealing that he was just grabbing his gloves, and tells him that at sunup, he was at Toot Danver's place, delivering incubators that he doesn't need anymore, at 10 he was at the Colin farm, trading his mother's air loomed quilts for food to feed his kids. Rebecca asks if they would all confirm that he was there, and Tom replies that why wouldn't they. Tom then says that now he's pawning his generator to Burt Bailey for whatever he'll give him for it. Tom then tells Junior that he used to admire he's old man, but now he wouldn't spit on him if he was on fire. As Rebecca and Junior leave, Tom carries his generator off to Burt, and Rebecca asks if they should check his alibies, and Junior replies that they probably better, but he has a feeling that he didn't do it, even though he has a lot of hate for Big Jim. "The Fall" After Dale arrives back to the dome, he explains how he escaped to Julia and Rebecca. Julia tells Rebecca to first tell the people they trust, which is Tom and Andrea. Tom meets up with Julia and Rebecca, and discuss getting the town out by jumping off the cliff, however Andrea says that the only thing waiting at the bottom of the cliff is death, however Dale walks in saying that it only leads it Zenith. Tom and Andrea look in shock, thinking that Dale was killed previously. Andrea still disagrees without Big Jim having a say in, but when asked, Tom agrees telling Julia that he'll be a leader, as there is nothing for them in Chester's Mill. "Black Ice" After the temperatures drop in Chester's Mill, Tom and his wife Beth start a fire to stay warm, however Tom fell asleep and when he woke up he found her wife passed out. Tom tried to get his car started to bring her to the school for medical treatment, but the car wouldn't start so he carried her on foot. In the school, Tom runs in yelling for help, and he sets her down on a stretcher. Sam feel her neck, but doesn't get a pulse and Tom saddened says to please help her. Sam performs CPR, however she does not come back, and Sam tells Tom that he's sorry. Tom says that this can't be happening, and starts to break down before the generator shuts off. "Go Now" Tom's cries for help were heard by Barbie and Julia. They found him, in his barn, trapped under a piece of equipment. Barbie tried to help him, but a bolt of ligning struck, electrocuting Tom and causing a fire to start. Before Tom died, he asked Julia and Barbie to look after his son, Aidan. His body later burns along with his farm. Season 3 "Move On" Tom's name is one of the many seen on the memorial of deceased Chester's Mill residents who perished under the dome. Appearances Category:TV Series Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Chester's Mill Category:Farmer